Sofia the First
|enemies = Wormwood (at times), Boswell, Vaughan and Vance, Sofia the Worst, Mamanu, Slickwell, Princess Ivy (Formerly), Elliot, Amy and Kurt, Wendell Fidget (Formerly), Prince Roderick, Gavin, Milo the Snake, Morgana, Crispy, Sir Oliver, Shuriki, Grimtrix, Wriggley, Pumpkin and Chester, Baron Von Rocha, Omar, Prisma, Twitch |goals = Become the greatest princess ever (in progress) To Finish the books in the Secret Library To Protect the Ever Realm |type of hero = Princess}} Princess Sofia the First (simply known as Sofia or Princess Sofia) is the main protagonist of the Disney television special Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess, also the pilot film for a TV series in January 2013. She is voiced by Ariel Winter. Early Life Sofia was born in Enchancia to Birk Balthazar of Freezenberg and Miranda of Galdiz. At some point Birk was no longer with Sofia and Miranda, and the latter two were left running a shoe maker/selling shop in the village of Dunwiddie. Appearances Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess Originally a village girl, she became a princess when her mother Queen Miranda married King Roland II. She was crowned princess and met her step-siblings, Princess Amber and Prince James. Amber immediately grew jealous of Sofia. Roland gave her the Amulet of Avalor. Unknown to Sofia, the royal sorcerer Cedric secretly wanted the amulet so he could take over as ruler of Enchancia. Sofia's first day at Royal Prep started out well until James, manipulated by Amber, convinced Sofia to ride on the magic swing, which flung her into a fountain. As she dried herself off, she found out she could talk to animals using the amulet. The animals, led by Clover, helped Sofia because they wanted her to give them food. She was taught at school by the fairies Flora, Fauna & Merryweather, and later invited by James to go to dancing lessons. Unfortunately, Amber tricked her into wearing magic shoes that caused Sofia to fall. After the incident, Sofia refused to speak to her. Sofia sought help from Cedric, and he gave her a written down spell that would apparently make her a great dancer for the royal ball. In reality, it would make everyone in the ball fall asleep, and Cedric planned to blackmail Sofia into giving her the amulet afterwards. Amber couldn't attend the ball after she was berated by James and got her gown ripped, so she lay in bed, depressed and crying. During the ball, Sofia put everyone to sleep with the spell, including Cedric. Using the amulet, Sofia called Princess Cinderella, who told her she could use the amulet to call the princesses of the past. She convinced her to give Amber a second chance and disappeared. Sofia told Amber what she did, and the two reconciled. The two tried to sneak into Cedric's room to find a counter spell book, but Cedric's raven Wormwood shut the door on them. Sofia called Clover and the other animals so they could fend off the raven. During the fight between Wormwood and the forest animals, Sofia dropped the spell book. Wormwood, using the distraction, flew towards Sofia, but was attacked by Amber, who knocked him into a bird cage. Since Sofia could understand animals, she heard Wormwood say that the counter spell was hidden behind the painting, and she took it and also fixed Amber's gown. In return, Amber taught Sofia how to dance. After using the spell to awaken everyone, the ball continued, and Sofia named herself Sofia I after finding out Roland's full name was Roland II. Elena and the Secret of Avalor It is here Sofia learns the great mystery behind her Amulet from Alacazar: Princess Elena of Avalor has been trapped in her Amulet for forty-one years. Believing she cannot tell her family the truth, Sofia convinces them to spend the Royal Family's summer vacation there. With her powers, Shuriki's wand, and help from the Jaquins and Alacazar's grandson Mateo, Sofia frees Elena, who sets off to defeat Shuriki on her own. When this fails, Sofia and Elena team up and together they free their families during which Sofia finally reveals the truth about her Amulet to her family and admitting that all of her secret intention was to protect them. They then rally the Citizens of Avalor and defeat Shuriki. Freeing Elena also turns her Amulet pink. Afterwards, she is rewarded with a new dress. Sofia the First As the main character of the TV series Sofia the First, Sofia was voted the Number 1 kids show on Disney Junior. While living in the castle, Sofia learns many important lessons, such as not judging others if she doesn't know them, accepting people for who they are and doing anything she sets her mind to. As a neophyte Royal, she struggles to find her place among the world of Royalty and prove herself worthy of her new status. She also must learn the responsibilities that come with being the bearer of the Amulet of Avalor and its powers. She also finds herself caught between things she wants to do as a free spirit and what she must do as a Princess. Sofia reveals to love sports such as the Flying Derby. Her love of sports leads to her trying out for the RPA's Flying Derby team despite everyone telling her it is a Prince only thing. Sofia quickly proves to be a prodigy when she becomes able to ride her horse Minimus and tackle most of the race course in just one day. She eventually wins the tryout race and makes the team. She becomes so good that she is able to win the Flying Crown for Royal Prep for the first time in a hundred years and teach herself how to ride a griffin and drive both a flying coach and flying sleigh. She also loves athletic activities that are considered Princess only things like Enchanted Ice Dancing. It is revealed that most of her physical prowess comes from the real world experience she has gained as a Buttercup Scout. She has also learned spell casting, a skill that has grown to the point where she is the top student in sorcery class. Sofia also goes out of her way to help Amber and James learn important life lessons. She helps Amber learn to not be afraid to try new things and commit to rescuing missions with help from Princess Jasmine and Mulan. She also teaches James how to be a good sport and that some things are more important than winning. Sofia learns about her amulet's third ability the hard way after it places a curse on her for bragging to her friends about being chosen to be the Anthem Singer. With help from Belle, she is able to break the curse. Sofia also shows that she is loyal to her loved ones to the point of being altruistic as shown when she took the blame for James for what he did to the window. She is also shown to have superb detective skills. However, Sofia is also shown to have flaws of her own. Sofia has trust issues that make her keep secrets, a tendency to go off without telling anybody and be vulnerable to peer pressure. These traits tend to annoy or anger some of her loved ones like James and Jade. Most recently, Sofia has taken on the job as the Storykeeper of the Secret Library of Enchancia. At first, she does not think she can do it but thanks to her Aunt Tilly and Merida, she has gained the confidence she needs to accept the job of finishing all the stories in the Library and giving each one a happy ending. In the course of being Storykeeper, the Protectors of the Mystic Isles offered to train her to be the Ever Realm's first ever protector after she saved the Isles from Prisma. She has begun her training under Chrysta and is assisting the Protectors of reclaiming the Wicked Nine before Prisma gets them all. Quotes *"Ah-mazing!" *"(giggles)" *"Another letter." *"What's this?" *"This is amazing!" *"Where am I?" *"My amulet? Why is it glowing?" *"What's happening?" *"I'll help you." *"Here it goes!" *"Is that another letter?" *"Whoa!" *"Ooh!" *"Thanks." *"Ahh!" *"Wow!" *"Whee!" *"Woo-hoo!" *"Eek!" *"Aaarrgh!" - acting like a pirate as a pirate princess. *"When your mom marries the king, and you move into a giant castle, the most important thing you learn about being a princess... is how to be... Yourself! I'm Sofia Balthazar I. Follow me!" - in the series' teaser trailer. *"Ruby and Jade have been my best friends since I was little. Whatever we do together, whether it's singing, racing go-carriages, or just having a quiet tea party, we always have the best time." - writing a letter to Isabel (Not to be confused with Elena's Sister) *"You can talk?!" - meeting Clover, Whatnaught, Mia, and Robin *"Hmm, So I guess that makes me, Sofia the First." - revealing her true identity while dancing with her stepfather. *"It's time to rise and shine, wake up and make the day mine, it's a brand new world, and I'm at the starting line, but I know deep down that it will all be fine, 'cuz I'm gonna rise, right before their eyes. I'm gonna rise... and shine!" - singing in the end of "Once Upon a Princess" *"Hi, I'm Princess Sofia. Do you have something exciting to share with me?" -during the promo of the "Dear Sofia" shorts. *"I have to choose ONE favorite thing? That may be hard... OH, I know!" - before writing a letter back to Malia. *"I can be anything, I can see anything, You can teach anything, I can reach anything, I can do anything, So can you, Anything that you try, Look and see, You can be anything!" - singing about determination on becoming a Flying Derby rider and prove that she can do anything if she puts her mind to it. *"Wait! Lucinda's not here to hex you. She wants to undo her hexes." - cheering the People who's being hexed by Lucinda. *"Amber, if you want to take the coach to the concert, that's fine with me." - to Amber in the end of Two in Tangu *"AAH! (giggling) It's working! (exclaiming) (exhales) There! I'm doing it! WHEE! He-he! WOO!! He-he, he-he! WHEE!!! (giggles) I can see the way, Aunt Tilly! (Tilly: Excellent, dear!) C'mon! Follow me!" - learning to use magic jumping shoes. *"It's not only about helping people, I've helped my friends the trolls, the mermaids, and even Wilbur the Wombeast. Because when everyone in my kingdom is happy, then we all have a lot to celebrate." - writing her letter to Malia. *"It only glows once in a while. It's enchanted." - reply to Oona about her amulet. *"'With each deed performed for better or worse, a power's granted, a blessing, or curse.' My amulet gives me special powers when I do good things; I held you out of the net. So the amulet gave me the power to transform into a Mermaid. Do you know what that means?! I CAN SWIM UNDERWATER LIKE A MERMAID!!" - to Oona after purposely demonstrating her mermaid transformation. *"THIS IS INCREDIBLE!!!" - squealing in excitement before swimming as a mermaid *"Come on, Clover! It's my first Wassailia in the Castle, and I don't wanna miss a second a bit!" - waking up Clover on her first Wassailia in the Castle. *"You're right." - various times. *"So, do you just repeat everything I say?" - meeting her duplicate. *"I SAW A GHOST!!" - Sofia and Clover in fear about what they saw. *"Happy Halloween, Sir Dax." - in the end of "Ghostly Galla" *"It's not a spell, but it is magic. Sometimes my amulet gives me special powers when I do nice things. (...) Exactly! It must've given me the power to be little like you!" - after demonstrating her size-shifting to the Wee Sprites. *"Everything's Different. It's amazing!" - reply to the Wee Sprites. *"In this small new world, There's so much more to see, In this small new world, I'm buzzing like a bee, It's a small new world, And all of it is beautiful to me" - singing about her life of being shrunken. *"Like three birdies in a nest, Three friends are the very best, Like three berries on a vine, Three friends always make it fine, One, Two, Three, It’s how we’re meant to be" - friendship handclap 1 with Ruby and Jade. *"Like four birdies in a nest, Four friends are the very best, Like four berries on a vine, Four friends always make it fine, One, Two, Three, Four, Now we have one more" - friendship hanclap 2 with Amber, Ruby, And Jade. *"Like two birdies in a tree, two friends are the best to be, 1 + 1 equals twice as much fun" - friendship handclap 3 with Jade. *''It's your moment to shine, and you're gonna ace it, your moment to shine, so you better embrace it, I know you're gonna be just fine, this is your moment to shine!" - singing with the Merkids. *"'What's James like?' He's amazing. I'm probably going to need extra paper to answer this one." - before writing a letter to Caleb. *"But... what is my destiny?" - to Tilly before being awarded with the "History of Enchancia Castle" book. *"Cinderella? What're you doing here?!" - Meeting the Girl who is lovely as her name. *"(Cinderella:'You could be true sisters) Sisters ('Cinderella:'If you only make amends, true, true sisters...) sisters And ever after friends." - singing with Cinderella. *"(gasps quickly) Princess Jasmine! How'd you get here?" - meeting The Girl of Agrabah, who is not a prize to be won, in Tangu. *"I... Don't know. Gosh, but she is here." - reply to Amber when she saw Jasmine. *"And If we take a chance and try to reach for the skies, any new adventure can be the ride of our lives." - singing with Amber and Jasmine while riding flying carpets. *"(gasps in amazement) Princess Belle! What're you doing here?" - meeting the girl whose name means "Beauty". *"I could delight, my friends tonight. ('Belle: They'd be impressed) I tried my best to make it right. To fix my mess, do more than confess. I'll keep my goal, plainly in sight, and use all my might... to make it right. I'll make it right. (Belle: You'll make it...) (slowly) Right. (Both: Yeah!)" - singing with belle *"So I need to do something that shows Ruby and Jade I'm sorry, but what?" - to Belle, wondering what she needs to do *"Ariel?" - Meeting The Daughter of King Triton in Merroway Cove. *"''Joining together is the key, we have to learn to work in harmony. ('Ariel:' You could end your troubles) If only she could see, no matter where ('Ariel:' In sea or air) The Love we Share will set them free." - singing with Ariel. *"Princess Aurora! Have you come to help us?" - meeting Sleeping Beauty with the gifts of beauty, song, and True love's kiss. *"Yes, we do! Dad is missing! And we went out to find him, and now we're stuck out her, too. I'm worried something bad happened to him." - explaining about her problems to Aurora *"Snow White!" - meeting the fairest one of all, the one that started it all. *"She was in disguise?!" - realizing what happened to Snow White when her stepmother tried to kill her. *"Who are you? (...) Mulan!" - meeting Fa Mulan Disguised as Fa Pang in Wei-Ling. *"Just look at what we can achieve, Through any danger we can leave, And we could conquer any maze, A new trail we could blaze, If only we believe., That we are stronger than we know, Stronger than we know, We may be small but if we give our all, We will finally show, That we are stronger than we know, So much stronger than we know." - singing to prove that a girl can save the day. *"No, look! (...) (with Amber) Rapunzel!" - meeting the lost princess of Corona in the Misty Palisades. *"Thank you, Rapunzel." - after Rapunzel let her and her sister climb up Rapunzel's hair. *"There's not enough time to find another special gift." - explaining to Tiana about her problems. *"Merida!" - Sofia meeting the Archery Princess in Wildwing Valley. *"I may not know exactly how I'll do it, But I know that I can free them If I put my heart into it. Oh I can lead the way. Make everything okay. I'm the one that has to save the day. And there's nothing more to say 'Cept up, up and away. Cause I believe that I will be the one to save the day." - singing her beliefs to prove herself as storykeeper. *"En garde!" - confronting Prince Roderick *"Kazeem, I'd like you out of the lamp, so you have to grant MY wishes. It's rule # 1! Now stop running away!" - chasing Kazeem. *"aaaAAAaghh!!" - when she ran over people with the Wilhelm Scream. *"You know what calms me down? Thinking about the thing that I love: Happy things." - cheering Lani up. *"AAAHHH!!! (accidentally bumps Olaf) OH! uh! Sorry!" - seeing Olaf in her first sight. *"Aww..." - when Olaf says he loves warm hugs. *"It's because my amulet's not working right! I'm so sorry, but I'm afraid you might be stuck here." - pleading Olaf for help. *"I don't know. But this is getting worse and worse. Now I need to stop Miss Nettle from ruining to flower festival, AND fix my amulet so we can go home." - feeling sad she can't communicate with animals. *"Hi, Calista. I'm Sofia. I'm a friend of you uncle, Cedric." - meeting Calista. *"Merlin!" - Sofia, Calista and Cedric meeting Merlin. *"She looks pretty powerful." - about Morgana. *"You just pick up a wand, get it a twirling. It's fun learning how to make magic like Merlin. (like Merlin) ('Merlin:' And now you know how to make magic) Like Merlin!" - Sofia singing as Merlin teaches her and her sorcerer friends to make magic. *"Knowledge is the key to everything." - recalling Aunt Tilly's words. *"That was weird... It was like I just had a dream. But I was wide awake." - after having a nightmare about what happened forty-one years ago. *"'The Lost Princess of... Avalor?' Like the Amulet of Avalor?" - reading a most important story to finish. *"Usually they just tell the stories. They don't talk to me." - meeting Alacazar. *"There's a princess inside my amulet?" - realizing Princess Elena's trapped inside her amulet. *"She chose me?" - thinking She's the chosen one. *"You say you wanna go somewhere new... well, I have just the new kingdom for you: a special place that we all can explore. So let me tell you 'bout Avalor! It's where everyone goes to trade. We can shop in their grand arcade. It has plenty of sights to see, and ancient ruins of mystery and beautiful scenery. So let's get out of our royal home and I'll set out for the Great Unknown! We'll chart a course of Our very own and take a leap into the Great Unknown!" - Sofia singing to her royal family. *"As the trade winds begin to blow, there's so much that a still don't know, to free this princess all on my own, is such a leap, a journey deep, into the great unknown..." - singing her doubts about, knowing how to free Princess Elena *"Your kingdom is beautiful." - to the jaquins during the flight to Alacazar's house. *"I know this sounds strange, but Your Grandfather sent me here to free Princess Elena." - meeting Mateo. *"I... guess so." - meeting Zuzo. *"But I'm sure you'll dance better than anyone. Please?" - taunting Shuriki. *"Princess Elena!" - as the person from inside the amulet was revealed *"(choking) You're... welcome!" - Response to Elena as and Thanks Sofia. *"We have to help her. Let's go!" - to Mateo *"You're not the only one." - to Elena. *"I wish I was Big again/small." - demonstrating her size-shifting. *"And so we will march to the palace once more, To bring back the freedom of all Avalor, We've spent our whole lives waiting just for this day, And nothing (no nothing) will stand in our way, This is our time, together as one we won't fail, Our time, this time we know we'll prevail, Our time, to honor our families and friends, Our time, This is our time, (This is our time), (This is our time), Once again!" - singing with Elena and their families and all the citizens of Avalor to stop Shuriki. *"It is, but I don't think her story's over just, yet." - last words in Elena's flashback. *"Are you trying to distract me." - when Clover notices her amulet flashing, while she's too busy playing bewitching bowling. *"Whoa. What happened? Where am I?/Are we?" - finding herself in another destination. *"This IS the amulet you had! It connects all the princesses whoever wore it! So that must be why I'm here! The amulet brought me to help you! This time... It's MY turn to help another princess!!" - foreshadowing what Cinderella said, figuring She has to help Princess Charlotte. *"(sighs) I would love to, but... I think my amulet is about to send me home, now. Goodbye, Princess Charlotte!" - Sofia's farewell to Princess Charlotte after helping her undo the curse. *"(giggles) Ooh, look at this outfit. So... Witchy." - after Lucinda gives her a witch outfit. *"Neither did I! Ever since I helped free Princess Elena from my amulet, It's been doing strange things." - to Clover about what happened during her vacation in Avalor. *"I'm not sure if you knew this or not, but there used to be a princess trapped inside my amulet. And after I freed her, it turned from purple to pink!!" - explaining Cedric about the events. *"That's the ancient civilization of Maru. My amulet was made there." - showing Cedric the location of where her amulet was made on one of the books. *"But I never did anything to unlock my powers. Princess Elena just gives them to me when she felt I've done a good deed." - to Cedric about unlockable powers. *"Miss Merryweather, help us. If we can get thru this magical tune, we'll get Vivian's talent back!" - to Merryweather during the fight with Baron Van Rocha. *"Welcome to the festival of plenty. (...) I plant this seed, and I hope there will always be plenty... For all!" - in the end of "The Crown of Blossoms" *"Somehow, my Amulet decided that I was to become Storykeeper. Now is my job to make sure that each story in the secret library a happy ending..." - explaining to Amber about her job as storykeeper. *"I did it! I got my Enchantlet!" - after retrieving a purple Enchantlet. *"I like the sound of that." - to Chrysta in the end of "The Princess and the Protector" *"Then I'll be your Dragon buddy. I wish to be a dragon." - to Crackle before transforming into a Dragon, just like Maleficent did. *"My amulet lets me turn into Animals." - explaining to Crackle after demonstrating her transformation into a Dragon. *"What is a wicked wizard like you doing in Summer Camp?" - meeting Wendell Fidget again, in confusion, at Camp Wilderwood. *"(gasps in horror) No! It can't be! (...) PRINCESS IVY!!" - meeting Princess Ivy again, with horror, on a black and white island. *"Miss Nettle? I can't believe you're here." - meeting Miss Nettle again on Princess Ivy's island. *"Bye, everyone!" - Sofia's farewell to Ivy, Roma and Miss Nettle *"Oh, those are my witch friends, Lucinda, Indigo, and Lily." - with Calista meeting Sofia's witch friends again. *"Hmm, let's see." - before writing a letter back to Emma *"Oh, Clover! I only just woke up and this birthday is already Ah-Mazing!" - to Clover when today is her birthday. *"My amulet lets me turn into a mermaid. So maybe... I wish I was a Fairy. (...) (gasps) I- It worked! I've got wings and everything!" - demonstrating Chrysta her transformation into a fairy. *"Alright. One... two... three!" - attempting to free Nerissa with two Enchantlets with her muscles. *"Look. There's the Treasure Chest. (...) Good. We have Ursula's Necklace." - retrieving Ursula's Necklace. *"I was a girl in the village doing alright, Then I became a princess overnight, Now I gotta figure out how to do it right, So much to learn and see, Up in the castle with my new family, In a school that's just for royalty, A whole enchanted world is waiting for me, I'm so excited to be, I'm finding out what being royal's all about, Making my way it's an adventure everyday, It's gonna be my time, To show them all that I'm Sofia the First!" - her theme song Gallery Pz2000x1280 Sofia.jpg Sofia the first 1.png Sofia & amber hug.png|Sofia hugging her stepsister Princess Amber. Cinderella-Sofia-the-First-2jpg.jpg|Sofia with Cinderella. Sofia-the-first-two-to-tangu-2.jpg|Jasmine with Sofia the First. Elena hugs Sofia.jpg|Princess Elena thanking Sofia for freeing her from inside her amulet by giving her a big hug. Elena and the Secret of Avalor Sofia keep the Amulet.jpg The-Littlest-Princess-39.jpg The-Crown-of-Blossoms-7.png|Sofia with Amber. The-Crown-of-Blossoms-11.png Sofia-the-First-The-Floating-Palace-post-2.jpg|Sofia swimming with Ariel. Sofiafluke8.png The Princess Prodigy 28.png Two to Tangu 1006.png Birthday Wish 112.png|Clover's Surprised Sofia from her birthday. Sofia Crying.png|Sofia Crying Sofia keeps the amulet.jpg|Elena wants Sofia to keep the amulet of avalor. Cute Sofia the First.png|Sofia in her new look. Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Monarchs Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:The Chosen One Category:Animal Kindness Category:Neutral Good Category:Martyr Category:Artistic Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Titular Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Alternative/True Forms Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Damsel in distress Category:Egalitarian Category:Successful Category:Adventurers Category:Leaders Category:Advocates Category:Role Models Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Outright Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Paragon Category:Honorable Category:Siblings Category:Aristocrats Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Loyal Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Bully Slayers Category:Evil Imprisoners Category:Ingenue Category:Paranormal Category:Rescuers Category:Big Good Category:Forgivers Category:Protectors Category:Supporters Category:Optimists Category:Selfless Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Merciful Category:Pacifists Category:Philanthropists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Sympathetic Category:Control Freaks Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Master Orator Category:Determinators Category:Athletic Category:In Love Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Nurturer Category:Chaste Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Honest Category:Voice of Reason Category:Empowered Category:Sophisticated Category:Strategists Category:Straight man Category:Pure Good Category:Wealthy Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:The Hero Category:Monster Tamers Category:Transformed Category:Fighter Category:Magic Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Merfolk Category:Fairies Category:Animals